Neo's Greatest Heist
by DudeManGuy
Summary: Just a short little fic about everyone's favourite ice-cream girl and what would happen if she liked ice-cream as much as we all think she does


Without anyone really paying attention to her or being responsible for her, Neopolitan was getting a chance to really stretch her thieving skills. Of course, she wasn't opposed to working with others, like the currently imprisoned Roman Torchwick, but it did mean that she got to keep the loot for herself. Her latest acquisition was definitely something she was glad to have all to herself. After all, how often does one get a fully stocked ice cream truck all to themselves? For an ice cream fiend on a budget like Neo, this was literally a dream come true.

As she found herself in the back of the ice cream truck, she was almost paralysed by indecision. There were so many flavours to choose from, loads of toppings and nearly infinite choice, or at least it felt nearly infinite. After moments of painstaking decision, Neo came to a realisation. She didn't have to choose. This truck was all hers, and in time, she could eat every last little bit of ice cream. Of course, she wouldn't be able to eat anything if she didn't get started. So, she decided to start simple with a single scoop of vanilla in a cone. When the heavenly sensation of satisfying her cravings hit her, Neo couldn't help but go for another cone. Then another. Before long, she ignored the cones and just scooped the ice cream directly into her mouth, needing more and more of that ice cream. Regretfully, she only got halfway though the vanilla tub before her stomach started aching. Neo gave her slightly rounded stomach an annoyed look and silently chastised it for not being able to hold more. Still, there was nothing to be done, and it wasn't as if this ice cream was going anywhere, so Neo went off to go sleep off the stomach ache.

The following days went pretty much the same way, except with a stomach full of ice cream for every meal. The effects of such a diet appeared quickly, as Neo grew a little softer and pudgier. Neo quickly got rid of her corset, as that was only getting in the way of ice cream consumption. With the corset gone, as well as Neo's propensity for eating until it hurt, Neo's stomach capacity slowly but surely grew over time. This led to the rest of her growing too. Of course, it was just her and her ice cream truck, so it wasn't like her appearance was important. That was her line of thinking when she decided to stop worrying about her inability to zip up her pants or do up her belt. At that point, her belly had taken on a permanent roundness, even in the rare times when she wasn't full of ice cream. These times became rarer and rarer, until Neo decided to ignore meal times and just eat whenever she wanted to. Once that started, her stomach capacity and weight skyrocketed. Eventually, she just went without pants, since they had stopped going up past her thickening thighs, and went for flannel pyjama pants that, while very snug, at least covered her thick thighs and wide rear. That was also the time that she thanked her past self for choosing a jacket that stopped before her belly and was loose enough to allow for a growing chest. At least, it did allow for a growing chest. Eventually that became very untrue one morning, when no amount of tugging would get that one button done up, so she just didn't bother, since it was a fine jacket otherwise, and she had at least one bra that, by some miracle, still could fit on her busty body.

Neo lost track of time while she had the ice cream truck to herself, as all that mattered was eating. She had never had the luxury to be so lazy until now, and it showed when she saw herself in the mirror. When she originally stole it, she could still fit in the frame, but by now, she was at least twice as wide as she used to be. Her voluptuous body filled her clothes to the brim and Neo had to admit that it didn't look bad. Her rolling belly spilled out over her waistband. Her ample thighs threatened to begin breaking out of her pants. Her bountiful behind was hugged by those same pants, creating two distinct outlines. Her flowering breasts began to flow over her bra, which dug in to her back rolls. Even her face had taken on a cherubic softness that Neo had an appreciation for. When she waddled out to the truck for another day's feeding, she was truly devastated to find that all of the ice cream was gone, as was all of the toppings. But of course, all good things must come to an end, something even Neo knew, even if she didn't want to admit it. And so, Neo made the heart-breaking decision to try to get back into fighting shape, and not the shape of a sumo wrestler. Still, there was the hope that one day, this could be all hers again, the truckfuls of ice cream, the lavish body, and the heavenly lifestyle. Until then, she had work to do.


End file.
